What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+y = 1$ $-5x+y = 1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 1$ $y = 5x+1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 1$ $y = 5x+1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.